Remember Me?
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Jasper whitlock left for texas after he finished the seventh grade. But now he's back and waaaay better looking. If possible. Problem is the only five people he had considered friends when he was in school can't remember him. What will Alice do? One shot.


**Me: K so this is a little one shot for Jasper and Alice since most of my stories revolve aroung Bella and the all mighty Edward.  
Edward: You say that like it's a bad thing.  
Me: Well it does get boring after awhile.  
Edward: How is that possible! Bella and I are way more interesting then the little pixi and her emo boyfriend, and another thing-  
Me: Umm Edward? (Points behind him)  
Alice: (scoffs) this goof actually thinks the mind reader is more interesting then the girl that can see the future. Well let's see I see the color pink in your future.  
Edward: What the he- MY VOLVO! Alice you are friggen dead! (pounces at her)  
Me: Umm, okay well that was weird.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's Pov**

"Oh Alice you look beautifull dear!" My mother sighed. I tried to smile back at her but I was not happy about this.

"Mom, you know I hate dresses. Why can't I just wear my jeans to this thing?" I wined tugging on the green lace that stopped just before my knee. My mother glared at me and then walked out of the room with out a word. She was always complaining about how I wasn't a proper lady. Screw her.

"Alice! The guests are arriving! Get down here now!"

I rolled my eyes but started my way down the stairs. I liked wearing heels, but the things my mother put me in were friggen death traps, so I had to walk very carefully. Jeeze, I felt like Bella. Speaking of Bella...

"Alice! Over here!" Bella waved at me as she clinged onto Edward's arm. He was laughing at her, but I knew it was in no way offensive. They have technically been together since kindergarten. I waved back, but as soon as I did I tripped. Luckily I was on the last stair. I braced myself for the impact but none came. All I felt was a strange pressure on my waist. Blinking my eyes a few times I looked up, only to be met by the most gorgeous icey blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Um, hi." Did I just stutter! Alice Brandon does not stutter! The guy chuckled helping me stand upright.

"You know most people say thank you when someone saves them from a sore side the next day." He commented, with a slight southern drawl. My heart rate quickened. I had always had a thing for a guy with an accent. Suddenly my cheeks felt warm. Oh no I was not blushing?! Remember me saying I don't stutter? Well there is no way in hell that I blush!

"Thanks. I'm Alice Brandon." I held out my hand and he grasped it in his.

"Jasper Whitlock, and it was my pleasure ma'am." He grinned, showing off a set of perfectly white teeth. The heat in my cheeks grew warmer.

"So... did your mother force you to attend this thing to?" I asked. Bella and Edward were whispering to my other two best friends Emmett and Rosalie, about what I can only assume just happened, and I knew I should probably leave Jasper's side if I wanted to save my reputation. Yet, oddly enough, I couldn't care less.

"Not exactly. I'm new here and I heard that most of the town would be here. I thought it would be the best way to make a few new friends." Jasper shrugged. My grin widened.

"Well then it would be my honour to introduce you to my little groupe of friends." I stated, happy to see that I was back to my regular bouncy self. I grabbed his hand but froze when I felt a shock go up my arm and travel through out my entire body. We both pulled our hands away at the same time.

"You felt that?" Jasper breathed, looking.... quite dazed actually. I nodded, not knowing exactly what to say in the first place. But I decided to push it aside and grabbed his hand again. Neither of us pulled away this time as I dragged him toward my friends.

"Hey guys! This is Jasper Whitlock." I stated grinning, but it was hard to keep the grin on when I realized I'd have to let go of his hand. I managed, though I felt empty when the contact was gone.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Jasper grinned and shook all their hands. We all talked for awhile, and I'm ashamed to admit that I was quite surprised with just how well he did fit in with our groupe. It was like he had been in kindergarten all those years ago with us. But I knew that sooner or later we would get to the bad stuff.

"So Jasper, would you like to join us for our nightly story telling?" Emmett asked. I groaned internally. Story telling for us was basically remembering all the embarassing memories and laughing about it. This would not be good on my part. To my surprise Jasper looked a little dissapointed even though he grinned and agreed to come enthusiasticly. Odd.

When the stupid dinner gathering had finally finished I dashed up to my room to change. I grabbed a pair of red skinny jeans and a black tight t shirt with a red almost stain like thing that looked like a rip across the stomache, and a pair of whit high tops before running back to the living room. Like always all the lights were dimmed and we were all in a cirlce surrounded by cushions, blankets and a lot of snacks. I took a seat in between Bella and Jasper and grabbed the bowl filled to the top with skittled and scarfed down a hand full.

Once I was done chewing I realized everyone was laughing at me. "What? My mom's cooking isn't the best if you haven't noticed and I'm hungry from lack of supper."

They all laughed but I ignored them an continued to eat the skittles. "Okay enough of that!" Bella blurted out grabbing the dish from hands and sliding it across the floor to Emmett who started eating the last traces of my snack. "Who wants to go first?"

Right away my hand shot up and everyone laughed again. I stuck my tongue out at them before starting my story. "Well, in kindergarten I remember exactly how Bella and Edward met." Que the blush. Sweet I got two! I can't believe Edward blushed though, that's funny. "Let's see if I remember right. Bella was too shy to make friends so I ran up to her dragging Rosaile and Edward with me, while Emmett followed because he was simply bored. Bella was painting, so when I pushed Edward a little too hard he fell onto the table and all of the paint went everywhere. Then we all got in trouble for making a mess, and we had to be hozed down."

"Okay Alice that's enough." Bella interupted. She looked like a tomatoe nut I wasn't done. I smirked and continued.

"Now many of us didn't know this, but when we were getting hozed off Bella and Edward got to talking-"

"Alice, I'm warning you, shut up!" Edward hissed. Honestly his eyes read death, but I shrugged it off.

"Well I decided to spy on them. Now remember how they always stated they were only friends and I would always scoff and role my eyes?" everyone nodded except Jasper. "Well I did that because in kindergarten Edward basicly proposed to her! It was so cute you guys! They were just talking and then it was silent and they were just looking at each other and then Edward said-"

"I swear I'm going to marry you someday." Edward finished. He was still blushing but now he was grinning down at Bella with a look of love in his eyes.

"And I answered by saying you would be the best husband I could ever ask for." Bella sighed and snuggled into his side. Rose and I awwwwed, and Emmett and Jasper pretended to gag.

"So who wants to go next?" Rose asked. Emmett raised his hand just like me but he added the ever popular 'oh me, me ,me!' "Go for it Em."

Emmett cackled and rung his hands like a supervillian eyeing us all with an evil spark in his eye. "I can remeber that ever faithfull gym class in the fifth grade." Right away we all started laughing. That gym class always came up in our story times. To my surprise, when I turned to explain to Jasper what we were talking back he looked like he was trying to hold off his laughter. Hmm?

"Well, don't leave us hanging here Emmett. We wanna here you tell the story!" Bella giggled, tears rimmed her eyes from laughing so hard but they would fall by the time the story had finished.

"Well, one boring school day five friends decided to play a little game." Emmett began but Rose smacked him so he wouldn't tell the story in third person. "Fine. So me and Alice decided that we should play a game to make the school day a little more fun. So behind the backs of the other three we were planning. In the end we decided we would pretend we were people from different movies. Alice had chosen tinkle bell and I had chose Jimmy Macleroy from blades of glory. Alice being Alice actually got the costumes and let me tell you, a bright blue leatard is not comfortable." Everyone laughed.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Alice! School is way to boring!" Emmet complained._

_"Yeah. But what could we do. Dress up as people from movies and pretend that was who we actually thought we are?" I sighed being sarcastic, but then suddenly Emmett and I grinned at the same time._

_"I call Jimmy Macelroy!" Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes. He was such an idiot sometimes._

_"I want to be tinkerbell!" I squealed and then ran upstairs. I found my short little green sparkly dress, green flats with the white ball, and a wand, and then I tied my hair into a tight bun. Then I grabbed a light blue ice leotard from my closet and rushed dowstairs. Don't ask me why I have so many costumes I just do. I tossed the leotard at Emmett and then ran to the mirror to check my make up._

_"Sweet!" Emmett boomed when he had it on. He started posing like he was on ice and I laughed. After that we ran to the bus stop. In my back pack I had a harry potter robe and wand, a vampire costume, and a barbie costume. This was going to be so much fun. Too bad the only class we had with Edward, Bella, and Rosalie was gym, but luckily that was the very first class today!_

_When we entered the gym jaws dropped. Edward and Rosalie had their backs to us as the talked to Bella but when Bella's jaw dropped they spun around and started laughing. All three of them! I danced over to them, while Emmett (who had taken of his shoes so he was in just his socks) slid over as if was skating and did poses all the way._

_"Hey guys!" I greeted them flicking my cute little fairy wand._

_"Alice? What on earth-" Edward began but Bella cut him off._

_"Where's my costume!" She asked pouting. All of our jaws dropped. Bella was always so shy. I snapped out of it first and smirked as I handed her the vampire outfit. "Awsome!" She grinned as she pulled the cape on and stuck the fangs in her mouth. Then she spun in a circle catching the end of the cape in one hand and holding it over her mouth like dracula. I giggled._

_"Here Rose. You get to be Barbie." I handed Rose the small pink dress like mine, and a pair of fake high heel shoes. She grinned and then ran off to change. Then I turned to Edward. He seemed to be in a debate with himself. Finally he grinned excitedly and held his hands out. I gave him the hogwarts robe and wand and he pulled them on._

_Then we decided it was time to greet our class mates. Emmett was still 'skating' around the gym doing some of the really easy moves from the movie and some weird ballett poses. A few girls were eying him and from the looks on their face it was obvious they thought that he was gay. Edward had jumped up onto the stage and was pointing his wand at the ropes saying a bunch of different spells._

_"Accio! Darn. Win gaurdium leviosa! Nope. Stupify!"_

_I giggled and turned to see Bella. She was lurking in the shadows at the back of the gym. Evrytime someone passed her she would jump out and dramaticly say "I vant to suck you blood!" or "Ze blood ze blood! I must ave ze blood!" One time when she stepped into the light she even yelled 'it burns!' and ran back to the shadows. Then I turned to find Rose. She was dancing at the opposite side of the gym from dracula, and singing something quitely. And then it got louder._

_"I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie world! Life in plastic it's fantastic! You can brush my hair! Undress me anywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!"_

_I laughed again and then the teacher came in. Time for the show to begin. He started role call, and even though I knew I didn't tell them, I knew they knew exactly what to do._

_"Paul Arsenault?"_

_"Here!"_

_"Alice Brandon?" I stayed silent even though if he looked up he would be able to see me._

_"Edward Cullen?" Edward also stayed silent, infact he was still on the stage flicking his wand at the ropes. I stiffled my laugh with my hand._

_"Rosalie Hale?" Rose stayed silent but she was still dancing, and mouthing the words to the song._

_"Emmett Mcarty?" More silence. Emmett was pretending to tie up his skates. I rolled my eyes at him._

_"Bella Swan?" Bella stayed silent too, she was also still lurking in the shadows. After role call was done the teacher told us to pick partners and start playing babminton. We followed his instructions but stayed in character. When Edward was a few feet away from the rackets he started waving his wand saying accio over and over agian and pretended to look frustrated every time it did't work. Emmett 'skated' over and was now using the raket to pose with as he slid. I skipped over to the racket, and Bella crept their slowly using her cape to sheild her from the light._

_The teacher seemed to notice us when we started to play. Still in character of course. Emmett served and then struck a pose raising his arms above his head, and when Edward missed it he pointed his wand to Emmett._

_"I can not miss! You charmed that birdie didn't you!" He hissed waving his wand a bit. Emmett posed again. I ran over to Edward and tapped him with my wand._

_"Now you can fly!" I stated._

_"I already could as long as I had my firebolt." He answered looking at me like it was obvious. Bella was still hiding from the light, everynow and then she would move the cape a bit and then hiss in 'pain' and put it back. Rose was dancing again, this time with the racket as she started singing out loud again. Suddenly the teacher ran over. He must have noticed that all the students were looking at us weirdly._

_"I thought you five were absent?" He demanded as soon as we would be able to hear him. "I caled your names and you said nothing."_

_We all stopped whatever we were doing and looked at him in fake confusion. "No you didn't." We all said at the exact same time. I heard someone snicker but didn't look to see who it was._

_"Yes I did." Teacher replied looking a little confused. He was really nice so I doubt we would be in too much trouble once this was over. "What are your names?" He was also not very good at remembering names. I danced forward._

_"I'm tinkerbell! But you can call me tink!" I grinned and waved my wand around a bit. Then Emmett 'skated' over and stuck a pose._

_"I'm Jimmy Macelroy! Little Orphan Awsome!" He stated and then started to the galloping peacock move from the very start of the movie. A few kids laughed. Then Rose, still dancing, started to sing her song a little louder and then stopped completely for a minute. Just long enough to say I'm Barbie, and then start singing again. Then Bella creeped forward still cover herself with the cape._

_"I'm Dracula. Good Evening sir." She stated in a perfect translvanian accent. Edward pretneded to gasp._

_"Dracula! Don't worry I the boy who lived shall protect us all!" He stated and then started waving his wand again. "Protego! Protego!"_

_"Harry cut it out!" I snapped pretending to roll my eyes in annoyance. "She can't hurt us. It's too bright." Edward nodded in pretned agrrement but continued to glare at Bella as if he though she would pounce any second. The teacher started laughing._

_"Oh you kids crack me up. Okay tink, Barbie, Jimmy, Harry, and Dracula, I suggest you keep playing." He joked._

_"Yes sir!" We all chanted giving his a salute at the exat same time. Everyone laughed and then we went back to our game._

_End of flashback._

We were all laughing really hard now. Then an idea popped into my head. I jumped up and started bouncing. "I have the best idea!" They all stopped and looked up at me with hopefull grins. "We should do that again! Only this time we have to use different characters and Jasper can play too!"

"Sweet! This will be so much fun!" Emmett boomed.

"This is going to be hilarious!" Rose added grinning!

"I can't wait to see their faces at school on monday!" Edward chuckled.

"I'm definatly going to love this." Bella giggled.

"I'm definatly in." Jasper laughed. I squealed and started to clap as well as bounce.

"Of course you are Jazz. You be able to see just how funny we are!" I giggled, as everyone else agrred with me. I turned to look at him and to my surprise his smile was gone and he looked down right hurt. "Jasper? Are you okay?"

Everyone stopped laughing at once and turned to look at Jasper. He sgihed and shook his head. "Well, tell us what's wrong." Bella added sitting down acroos from him. We all moved so we were closer to him. Our groupe was very aware of other members feelings you could say and we were a little worried that we had said something wrong. He looked up and his eyes landed on me.

"You guys can't even remember me?" He asked looking back down in what could only be hurt. We were all confused now.

"Jasper what do you mean?" I whispered moving closer so I could grab his hand. He squeazed my hand a bit almost as if he was trying to make sure it would stay there.

"I was in the exact same classes as you from kindergarten to grade 7. I remember all of this, but you don't remember me? I mean I was only in Texas for 4 years and you've already forgotten me?" He whispered. We all froze. My memories were flooding back. The boy that snickered in my memory, I remeber turning around to see a boy, our age, with blond hair and blue eyes. He had given us the thumbs up and mouthed good job.

Then in the sixth grade he was placed as my partner for a science assignment. I remember he was funny but I had been to content in my own friends to care. Shame washed over me, and from the looks on everyone else's faces, they had remembered him to.

"Jasper-" I started, but he pulled his hand from mine and stood up.

"Just forget it." He mummbled and then walked out. Everyone looked down in shame. But I couldn't let him leave, all I knew was that I needed him here. I got up and ran after him as fast as I could. He had only made it half way down my drive way when I caught up with him. I had to reach just to put my hand on his shoulder, so instead I warpped my hand around his bicep and spun him around. "Alice it's fin-" He started but I cutt him off by.... well basicly attacking him.

I jumped into him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissed him, hard. He was shocked, and didn't respond for a few seconds until I bit his lip and he groaned. That was the responce I had been hoping for. My hands tangled in his hair and his arms wrapped around me pulling me closer as the kiss turned into a full blown make out session. Sudden cheers sounded from behind us and our heads snapped up to see the whole gang jumping and clapping and cheering.

'Way to go Alice!" Emmett boomed.

Rose was whispering in Bella's ear and she laughed. Edward was whistling and cheering as he clapped. I was going to tell them to mind their own buisness when Bella and Rose stepped forward smirking. Oh no. Oh please god no!

"Ready Okay!" they cheered clapping their hands together. Damn it! "Jasper Jasper he's our man, if he can't kiss her no one can! Yeah Jasper!" They cheered adding in their own little cheerleader moves as well and then screamed jumping up and down.

"Why?" I pouted. They just laughed.

"You did the same thing to us when we got our first kiss." Rose stated with a smirk. Bella laughed.

"Yeah, I can remember your little cheer. I still use it sometimes. Edward Edward he's my man if he can't kiss me no one can!" Bella giggled, while Edward blushed a bright pink. Don't even wanna know what they're thinking about! I smirked and then crashed my lips to Jasper's again to continue the make out. Luckliy they got the hint and left. When we finally pulled apart our breathing was ruggid.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I whispered and kissed him gently. I felt him smile into the kiss.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting ma'am." He answered.

* * *

**Me: Awwwwww! Don't you think that is sweet! I honestly think this is the best story I have written so far!  
Alice: See! I told you me and Jazzy were more interesting!  
Edward: Yeah, interesting for the losers who read this. (Mummbling)  
Me: Hey! The people who read this are reading it because they want to! Just because you gorgeous doesn't give you the right to diss my writing!  
Edward: Sorry! (Sarcastic)  
Alice: Oooh! Cassie you should so do a sequel just so everyone can see how the costumes will work out the second time!  
Me: That's a great idea Alice! But I'll do it if I get some reviews. There's no point in writing it people don't want to hear it.  
Alice: Good point.**


End file.
